


In The Dark

by Sekkara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First Person, Implied Relationships, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkara/pseuds/Sekkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day you told me you weren't coming to see me again, that's the day my life ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

So, I was going through my old works from back when I was like... 16 and I found this...

Tweaked, twisted and adapted for the world of Naruto - it was originally Harry Potter - and unbeta'd. Slap me for my mistakes later!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei doesn't like me calling him sensei when I repeatedly try to steal Itachi from him. I may try stealing Genma instead and see how that fairs... thoughts?

* * *

 

On the day you told me you weren't coming to see me again, that's the day my life ended. I don't think I remembered who I was by that point. Battered and bruised, I wasn't in my right mind. I let you do things to me; things I wouldn't have let anyone else do to me. But you... You were different. You weren't like the others.

You made me promises, and you kept them. You told me you would come and see me every day since the day you found out about me, and every day you came to see me. At least, I think you came during the day. Down in dark cellar where your brother kept me, you couldn't really tell whether it was day or night.

But you were my angel. My guardian angel. I think, on some level, I was in love with you. If I'm totally honest with myself, I didn't really know what love was. But something kept you coming back. Something made you clean my wounds, kiss me goodnight and lull me into an uneasy sleep before you left.

I remember the first day you came to me, as if it were only yesterday. I think it was only the third day since your brother had put me down there and I was trying to break free; rattling the chains that held me to the wall. You heard me and came to find me. You looked so beautiful in the small amount of light that had seeped through the door leading upstairs.

I wanted to ravish you. I wanted to feel my fingers in your raven locks. But I knew I couldn't. I knew - or thought - that if I spoke to you, you would do the same as your brother; beat me until I couldn't breath, until I thought I'd die from the pain - until I hoped I was going to die.

But you didn't. You came over to me with a wet rag and wiped it over my face, cleaning off the dried blood from my nose. You moved to my legs, my arms and my torso, cleaning the blood and being careful not to hurt me. Then you whispered in my ear, _I'll come back tomorrow._

I didn't know whether to believe you or not. You couldn't be real. You had to be lying. You wouldn't come back and look after someone as pathetic as me. I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again.

But you did come back. You cleaned my wounds for me every day and once you'd finished, you'd whisper those sweet words into my ear again, _I'll come back tomorrow_.  
For five weeks, you continued to come and see me, cleaning my cuts, healing my heart and promising me you would come back the next day. And then one day, you brought someone with you.

Your friend was kind to me, too, and the two of you spent hours attempting to break me free of my chains and help me out of this hell. But every time you failed. And you still promised to come back the next day.

I remember the first time you kissed me. It was a sweet, loving kiss and I didn't ever want it to end. I ran my fingers through your hair for the first time. It felt exactly like I thought it would - as soft as silk. Your fingers ghosted over my torso before you pulled away, latching your mouth to my neck. I was in heaven for the first time in months. But it all ended too soon.

You pulled away and whispered those beautiful words again, _I'll come back tomorrow_ , before leaving the way you came - towards the light, towards freedom. After that, before you left, you kissed me. Each new kiss was better than the first - giving me some kind of perverse hope that I would soon be out of here.

But I never left. I was stuck in this hell for the rest of my life and the _love_ \- if you would call it that - that you had once held for me soon diminished. I think you were becoming bored of me. And then that day came.

On the day that you told me you weren't coming to see me again, that's the day my life ended.

* * *

 

So I'm just gonna leave this here and see what you think ^.^

Toodles!

S x


End file.
